One Night Stand
by Akiza Copperfield
Summary: Ever wonder why Travis Tanner really thought Harvey would know who he was? One-shot! Contains mature content don't read if under 18 thank you. Please R&R.


One Night Stand

**Five Years before Undefeated**

(Harvey POV)

I walk into the bar down the street from Pearson Harden looking for a few drinks and a one night stand to try and forget about losing my last case. As I enter the building my eardrops nearly explode from the music being so loud. Then I notice an empty chair at the bar and I take it, next I order the smallest, and strongest drink they have.

(Tanner's POV)

I walk into the bar down the street from the Plaza Hotel looking for a few drinks and a one night stand to celebrate my last night in New York. As I enter the building I look around, on the dance floor there are several couples some made up of men and women the others were men and men or women and women. Then I see a hot brunette sitting at the bar drowning his sorrows, so I decide to sit next to him and order a scotch on the rocks and a refill for the brunette.

(Harvey's POV)

When I hear the mystery man beside him order a refill for me I turn around and come face to face with the hottest guy I've ever seen and I like a high school girl stuttered out a thank you making the guy chuckle. "My name's Travis Tanner what your's?" he asks as the bartender hands me my fresh drink. "Harvey Specter it's nice to meet you Travis" I manage to say as I try to fight the blush on my face. We sat there talking and drinking for a while, I found out he's a partner at a law firm in Boston and was here to talk out a deal with a client in New York and he was leaving tomorrow. Then he grabs my hand "would you care to dance?" asks Travis as he stands up.

(Tanner's POV)

After finding out a little about Harvey like he's a Partner at Pearson Harden I ask him to dance and he nods so I pull he out of his seat and over to the dance floor where the song, Pon De Replay by Rihanna was playing. The next I know we're grinding up against each other and whispering dirty things into each others ear. Suddenly I hear myself ask Harvey if he wants to come back to my hotel room with me and after he bites my ear lobe he says yes.

(Harvey's POV)

As if in a haze I hear Travis ask me if I want to come back to his hotel with him, I figure what do I have to loose so I say yes and we leave the next thing I know we're outside his room he has me pinned to the door kissing me as he tries to unlock the door at the same time. Finally after a little effort the door opens and Travis ushers me in then goes into what looks like a bathroom. While he's gone I take off my jacket and look around the room it's a high end suite with a king size bed that looks so inviting so I go and sit on it in a sexy pose waiting for Travis to return.

(Tanner's POV)

I came in the room with a condom and lube in my hands and I almost come then and there seeing Harvey lying on my bed in a sexy pose. I over to him and he stands up to meet me in a heated kiss filled with pure lust. I shove him back on the bed gently and I begin to fumble with the buttons on him shirt. I finally manage to take it off and throw in some where behind me then I take in the sight of him without a shirt, he is truly a work of art, he's muscular but it not over done. Once I memorized every curve of his body I start to kiss down his neck until I reach his right nipple and I start to suck on it and every now and then I would switch to the left and bite down making him yelp in pleasure. I keep doing it over and over again because I like hearing him moan out my name. Then as I start to go lower and shaky hand and an even shakier response grabs my attention.

(Harvey's POV)

"You had your fun my turn" I say with a shaky voice. With a little effort I was able to roll us over so I was on top of Travis and the first thing I did was rid him of his shirt. Once that was done I preceded to do everything to him that he did to me. After that I undid Travis's belt and pants then after he kicked them off I was about to give him a blow job but he stopped me "I want to fuck you now please" states Travis his voice full of desire. I nod and he switches are places again. Once my pants and boxers where off Travis put on the condom and lubed up his hard cock and put it to my entrance slowly pushing in until it was fully in. All I can say is it hurts like hell be after a few minutes my body become accustomed to the feeling and soon I'm yelling for Travis to go faster and harder.

(Tanner's POV)

I push into Harvey as slow as I can as not to hurt him then I stay still until he nods that he's ready and that when I start to thrust and pretty soon Harvey is screaming for me to go faster and harden and who am I to refuse. After what felt like hours, hot glorious hours I feel Harvey constrict around me and I feel him come on mine and his chests. Second later I come, pull out of him toss the condom and snuggle up with my one night stand.

Sorry guys I know this story probably sucks but I just got the idea and wanted to write it but anyone is more than welcome to redo it if they want. Thanks guys. J


End file.
